


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.A.C. fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis has learned to lock the door since the last chick he D.E.N.N.I.S-ed. But that doesn’t stop Mac from trying to barge in. Dennis’ arms are up Nicki’s shirt, feeling her breasts (alas disappointed that she’s wearing a push-up bra) when he hears the handle to his door twist and the wood of the frame groan. Knocking follows the failed intrusion.   
“Uh, just a sec.” He regrettably leaves Nicki’s side to tell Mac off. He allows the door open a crack, and Mac tries to shove his foot in to open it wider.

  
“What the hell are you locking the door for now?”  
“You’d ruin the atmosphere I’m trying to cultivate.” Their harsh whispers barely make it back to Nicki, but she notices how Mac’s eyes sweep Dennis’ bare torso. The door shuts and Dennis locks it once more. “Sorry for that, he just—”  
“Oh I understand. Don’t worry.”  
“Really? Alright.” Dennis is relieved he doesn’t have to make up some bullshit to convince her his roommate isn’t a pervert.  
“Yeah, it must be rough living with someone who’s into you.”  
His eyesbrows nearly reach his already incredibly high hairline. “Oh, oh! Yeah,” he goes along with it; pity sex is better than no sex after all,"He just follows me around like a puppy dog, that guy. It’s sort of sad.”  
“You must never get any alone time,” she brushes her hand across his cheek into his hair. “Not at all.”

Mac sits in the living room until he knows Dennis and Nicki are through; he doesn’t know why he listens to them fuck, it’s more like tradition than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey! Nicki, right?"  
Mac meets her at her usual coffee place, taking the chair across from her at her seat by the window.  
She stirs from her book and astonishment washes over her face,”Hey, yeah. Mac?” Mac nods his head in reply.  
“So I’m real sorry about my roommate. Dennis is such a jerk. I don’t know how he managed to land a girl as pretty as you.”  
Nicki squints, cocks her head and smiles venomously. “He’s a fucking asshole that’s putting it lightly.”  
Mac sees his chance and swoops in.  
“Listen, I could maybe make it up to you some time. Take you to lunch?”  
She closes the book she’d been reading and slips it into her bag. “I’m flattered but I don’t want anything to do with Dennis Reynolds or his boy toys.”  
Mac’s frozen; the M.A.C. system only works 75% of the time but it’s never resulted in accusations of—of…  
“Boy toy? Listen lady, I wanted to make it up to you and you just throw around these—these, these accusations! And it’s uncalled for.”  
Nicki doesn’t falter, donning her jacket and picking up her coffee cup last, refusing to look at Mac pouting or his protestations.

Mac can’t let her walk away unwounded like that. “Dennis was right, you are a cold rich bitch!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis reclines in his room, legs one over the other while he reads (skims) “The God Delusion,” reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.  
He hears a door slam and realizes it must be Mac retreating after failing to bang Mandy—-no, Nicki. Whatever.  
“Bitch! What a bitch!! I can’t believe she just walked away like that!” Dennis enters the living room to find Mac throttling a lamp and moving to throw it.  
“Heyyy, why don’t you set that down before you cost us another $40, huh?” Mac stops himself from throwing the lamp but doesn’t set it down.  
“It’s Nicki. You worked like four weeks on that chick and she’s completely emotionally fine! I waited FOUR. WEEKS. And I haven’t fucked anyone in MONTHS, Dennis. That bitch!” Mac moved to throw the lamp to the ground, but Dennis’ thin fingers grasp it and set it safely back onto the coffee table. Mac huffs, but Dennis means to calm him down, kneading into Mac’s shoulders and gently speaking behind Mac’s ear,”Hey now, you need to relax. Unwind! You haven’t had sex in months I can't even imagine how tough that’s been on you.” Mac sighs, deflating and releasing tension from his arms,”Yeah, it’s been rough man. I feel like, like I’m gonna explode!” 

Dennis starts to guide Mac over to their couch,"Ouch, I know what you mean. Here, why don’t we, ah, sit down. There we go.” Dennis works his hands deep into Mac’s back, massaging the shoulder blades and slipping down to his lumbar region. Mac sits slumped over, eyes closed and groaning,”Dude, that feels so good. Can you get my neck? My neck’s feeling stiff.”  
“Sure thing,” Dennis’ thumbs caress the small hairs at the base of Mac’s neck, rubbing the tendons in tandem. “Why don’t we just pop off this shirt so I can be more precise, get those target areas.” Mac wordlessly removes his shirt and holds it for a second before tossing it onto the coffee table.

Dennis moves from massaging to gently trailing his fingers over the expanse of Mac’s back, something of a gentle tickle. Dennis’ fingertips drift over freckles, vertebrae, wandering into new territory as they graze Mac’s waist and pelvis.  
In unison, his hands glide back up to Mac’s shoulders, squeezing them before speaking,”You know what? This is kind of an awkward angle; can I just sit, like this, behind you?” Dennis moves as he talks, taking Mac scooting forward to accommodate him as permission. He settles in behind Mac, his thighs hugging Mac’s and his fingers excited at the new territory to explore.  
Dennis begins his dance once more, tracing lines over Mac’s skin and this time skimming the tops of Mac’s arms.

"God, Den, that’s so good."  
“Hm? This?” Dennis’ hands travel to Mac’s collarbone and slide down to his wrists. All Dennis gets in response is Mac’s breath catching in his throat.  
Dennis leans forward on the pretense of rubbing Mac’s arms as far as he possibly can, and once he reaches Mac’s neck, body fully molded around his roommate, he places a soft kiss at the base.

"Ahhh, Den..nis," Mac’s words falter as he realizes how intimate ‘Den’ sounds in the moment. "Yes, baby boy?" Dennis’ mouth speaks just above Mac’s skin and barely kisses underneath his ear lobe.  
No answer. Dennis decides to abandon the arms, never breaking contact with Mac’s body, and twists his fingers over Mac’s chest. His thumbs focus on Mac’s nipples momentarily, noting Mac’s shallow breathing with his hands and his chest pressed up against Mac’s curved torso. With that, Mac presses his back into Dennis, no space between their bodies now. He exposes his throat as he leans back over Dennis’ shoulder.

Dennis’ mouth envelops Mac’s Adam’s apple, sucking slightly, tongue twirling over the ridges of his throat. He feels Mac’s hum under his lips. Dennis makes the smooth transition from chest to waist to pelvis effortlessly, rubbing small circles teasingly into Mac’s groin. “Open your eyes.”  
He’s not doing this unless Mac acknowledges it.  
“Open you eyes.”  
“No.”  
Mac can’t do it, his eyelids now a shield between him and the world. If they’re shut, it’s nothing but fantasy.

And just as Dennis slipped behind Mac, he slips out as quick as a demon’s whisper.


End file.
